Team Robot In Thomas and Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure
Team Robot in Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure is an upcoming Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1/Thomas & Friends Crossover film to be created by TMNTHegdehog5. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Surprises await Team Robot, Thomas and their friends as they dig up their most daring adventure yet. Unearthing an old pirate ship, Team Robot and Thomas are on the hunt for Sodor's lost treasure. When They rocks the boat with some new friends, trouble soon rushes in. Will Team Robot and Thomas track down the treasure in time, or will Sailor John (whom Bowser, Bowser, Jr, Dr. Eggman, Plankton, Master Frown and Brock work for) set sail with it? Join Team Robot, Thomas & Friends in this explosive movie adventure! Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 *Emerl *Gmerl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong *Mario & Luigi *Kirby, Meta-Knight, Tiff & Tuff *Classic Sonic & Classic Tails *Coco *Xion *Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer & Spike *Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Shining Armor & Princess Cadence *Applebloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo *Blythe, Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie & Penny Ling *Spongebob, Patrick & Sandy *Cat & Dog *Jenny *Skipper. Kowalski, Private & Rico *Finn & Jake *Chris, Danny, Beth & Wallow *Eddy, Double-D & Ed *Rigby & Mordecai *Gumball & Darwin *Sam & Max *Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello & Michelangelo *Alvin, Simon Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette & Eleanor *Kiva, Zoe, Philmac, Mark Evo, N.A.N.O. & Tigerman *Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Clemont & Bonnie *Sora, Donald & Goofy *Huey, Dewie & Louie *Rich, Dave, Smitty & Scott *Ralph, Felix & Vanellope *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile & Richard Other Heroes *Ronald McDonald, Sundae, Grimace, Hamburglar, Birdie, The McNuggets & Franklin *Big McIntosh, Granny Smith & Babs Seed *Lightning Thunder & Blue Meadow *Inspector Gadget, Penny & Brain *Timmy & Brushbrush *Peep, Chrip & Quack *Lazlo, Raj & Clam Guest Staring *Joy, Aranea & Nellie *Starlow *Sticks Villains *Bowser *Bowser, Jr *Dr. Eggman *Plankton *Master Frown *Brock Main Cast *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Bill and Ben *Emily *Ryan *Daisy *Salty *Marion *Skiff *Victor *Mike, Rex & Bert *Bertie *Cranky *Jack *Alfie *Oliver (The Pack) *Kevin *Annie and Clarabel *Toad *Sir Topham Hatt *Sailor John *The Blond Haired Girl *Sodor Brass Band (band leader speaks only) *Rocky (does not speak) *Captain Calles (does not speak) *Rosie (cameo) *Stanley (cameo) *Porter (cameo) *Samson (cameo) *Diesel (cameo) *Mavis (cameo) *Henrietta (cameo) *Max and Monty (cameo) *Captain (cameo) *Lady Hatt (cameo) *Dowager Hatt (cameo) *Sir Robert Norramby (cameo) *The Thin Clergyman (cameo) *Farmer Trotter (cameo) *Stephen Hatt (cameo) *Bridget Hatt (cameo) *The Bird Watcher (cameo) Locations *Anopha Quarry *Arlesburgh *Arlesburgh Harbour *Arlesburgh-Harwick Branch Line *Arlesburgh Junction *Brendam Docks *Coastal Cliffs *Ffarquhar *Knapford *Tidmouth Sheds *Thomas' Branch Line *Sodor Steamworks *The Windmill *Sodor Museum (mentioned) *Whiff's Waste Dump (mentioned) Links Trailer * Songs *Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Main Theme: *???: *Never Overlook a Little Engine: *???: *???: *Locomotion: Sneak Peeks * Full Movie *Part 1: Trivia *Joy, Aranea & Nellie, Starlow, Sticks, Bowser, Bowser, Jr, Dr. Eggman & Plankton are guest starring in this film. *Dr. Eggman, Bowser, Bowser, Jr and Plankton will be teaming up with Sailor John. *Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy will make their appearance before the chase scene. *When Thomas is sent away in disgrace, Team Robot & the Eds all go with him because they are his friends and they deserved to sent away in disgrace, as well. *"The Great Treasure Hunt" and "Legend of the Lost Treasure" were both working titles for this film. *This special marks the first appearance of the Small Railway and the Thin Clergyman in the television series, the first appearances of Donald and Douglas, Daisy, Alfie, Oliver (The Pack), Max and Monty in CGI. *Skiff sings part of the Banana Boat Song. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Crossover TV Series Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films